Sin Códigos
by Lady Baba
Summary: A ella le gusta vivir en su mundo hecho de libros y poco glamour, entonces ¿por qué envidia tanto a su hermana? Oh sí, porque tiene a sus pies a la única persona que se interesó en ella. Chica mala Sakura. AU.
1. Chapter 1

**Espero que les guste mi nueva historia. Es la más dramática que he escrito hasta ahora, si son muy sensibles no les recomiendo leerla.**

**Atte, Lady Baba**

**

* * *

**

**Sin Códigos**

**By**

**Lady Baba**

**

* * *

**

**Introducción**

* * *

Por qué?

Why?

Pourquoi?

Perché?

Warum?

Sabía cinco idiomas a la perfección.

No sabía _porque_ él la abandonó por _ella_.

_Ella_.

Bueno, tal vez sí lo sabía pero no quería admitir una de sus tantas derrotas.

Derrotas frente a _ella_.

_Ella_.

_Ella era su hermana_.

* * *

Siempre supo que no era como las demás chicas.

Durante la infancia los niños no le interesaban demasiado, mas bien, no le interesaban en absoluto; a diferencia de sus compañeras de kinder.

Mientras las demás niñas leían revistas del corazón, ella leía libros avanzados de álgebra y matemáticas. Para el padre era un orgullo… para la madre no tanto. A pesar de las protestas de su madre se vestía desprolijamente. Era ruda e insensible.

En cambio _ella_…

Ella, su hermana mayor, una diosa de cabellos dorados…

Femenina.

Educada.

Simpática.

Sexy.

_Buena._

El sueño de todos los hombres y de algunas mujeres.

Estaría mintiendo si dijera que nunca le tuvo envidia.

* * *

A sus trece años sus padres la internaron en un colegio católico para señoritas.

A los quince un joven sacerdote le arrebató la inocencia, mas específicamente, la violó como a una perra en celo. Nadie lo supo y nadie lo sabría al ser el único contacto que tenía con el mundo exterior, una mísera carta mensual.

Se graduó con honores y aprendió muchas cosas que le servirían en la vida. Una de ellas fue _desconfiar_.

Regresó.

Volvió a su _hogar_, con su _familia_.

* * *

**Y bien?**

**Esto solo fue la introducción, me gustaria que me dejen algunas reviews para ver sus opiniones. **

**Gracias por todo mis queridas lectoras!**

**Lady B.  
**


	2. Chapter 2

**Sin Códigos**

**By**

**Lady Baba**

**

* * *

**

**Capítulo I**

* * *

El autobús que la devolvería a Tokio había tardado más de lo esperado en llegar, cosa que agradeció, debía pensar una inteligente estrategia para evadir a su _maravillosa _familia.

Interiormente la curiosidad la carcomía, no sabía con qué podía llegar a encontrarse; tal vez su hermana había perdido su figura y se había convertido en una obesa amargada.

_Sí claro, no podía tener tanta suerte. _

O tal vez su madre decidió finalmente serle infiel a su padre con el jardinero. Esa suposición era menos probable.

Y su padre…

Bueno, él tal vez la había extrañado. Le agradaba de sobremanera imaginar aquello...

Ella bajaría del autobús, y él la estaría esperando con lágrimas en la estación. Estación en donde la había_ tirado _ cinco años atrás.

_Bah_. Jesucristo le había enseñado a perdonar al prójimo. Ella podía perdonarlo; lo que no podría hacer era _olvidar_. Olvidar como su madre la miró con desprecio aquel horrendo día en el que partió, las miradas lastimeras de Ino y su padre, era algo que definitivamente no podría borrar de su memoria.

-Te ayudarán a ser… más normal -esa era la estupidez que le había mencionado su madre.

Su pequeño reloj de mano le avisaba que faltaban cinco horas para llegar al gran Tokio. Una siesta le vendría bien para quitar las notorias ojeras que había adquirido después de la graduación…

_-¡No, por favor! ¡No lo…_

_Sin contemplaciones, se introdujo en mi interior. Me penetró una y otra vez, una y otra vez, una y otra vez…_

_En lo único que podía pensar en esos momentos era el dolor. Quería morir._

_-¿Te gustó perra?_

_Lo último que recuerdo fue el denso escupitajo que fue a dar en mi cara._

-Oiga, señorita, despierte por favor.

-Lo lamento, ¿ya llegamos a Tokio? -le pregunté al hombrecito que me había despertado tan amablemente.

-Eso me temo, el conductor se encuentra alterado por su demora -me advirtió el sumiso señor-. Será mejor que baje.

Tomé mi pequeño bolso, éste solo contenía unas cuantas porquerías recuerdo de mi antigua escuela, cosas que me encargaría de quemar apenas llegue a mi destino.

_Sakura Haruno_ decía el cartel que yacía en las manos del conductor del auto. Vaya, supongo que no había sopesado esta opción.

Ya en el auto, me di cuenta en donde me encontraba, en uno de los autos privados de la honorable familia Haruno.

Supongo que cinco años en el campo me habían convertido en una campesina ignorante.

-Señor, ¿podría detenerse en aquella librería? -le pregunté lo mas cortésmente posible.

-Por supuesto Señorita Haruno.

Dobló a la izquierda y estacionó el coche.

Tenía suficiente dinero para comprarme la librería entera, habiendo ahorrado cinco años todo lo que mi padre me enviaba; era algo lógico, no había mucho que comprar en el medio de la nada.

Y vaya que compre, ese aroma a libros nuevos, ah, placeres que solo se obtenían en la ciudad.

-¿Pero qué demonios?

Habían docenas de coches aparcados afuera de la casa. Mierda. Mierda. Mierda. Estaba casi segura que mi madre estaba dando una fiesta de sociedad para recibirme.

¿Acaso la gente podía ser tan hipócrita?

Bajé del auto sin esperar a que el chofer me abriera la puerta. Estaba furiosa.

Los jardines delanteros no habían perdido el vivo verdor que lo cubría y la casa… se hallaba simplemente impecable.

Di vuelta el recibidor al estilo Rambo y localicé la ventana que pertenecía a mi habitación. Esto me recordaba tanto a los viejos tiempos…

Trepé por las enredaderas que cubrían la pared y luego de abrir la ventana me sumergí en la oscuridad de la habitación. Al tacto todo parecía estar en su lugar.

El escritorio, la biblioteca, la cama…

Presioné el pequeño interruptor pegado a la pared y me encontré con un muchacho acostado en mi cama. Su rostro era perfecto y la paz que irradiaba… me provocaba severas ganas de echarme a su lado y pegar una siesta.

Estaba vestido de etiqueta, eso significaba que se había escabullido de la fiesta para echarse a dormir en mi habitación. Podría sacar fácilmente la conclusión de que era un hombre bastante extraño.

No me pude resistir e hice lo que _siempre_ hacía de pequeña cuando alguien tenía la desgracia de quedarse dormido cerca mío.

Saqué de mi bolso el talco para pies y le coloqué una gran cantidad en su mano derecha, extendida sobre el colchón.

Me quité un cabello y empecé a frotárselo en la nariz.

_Puf_

Dios, la carcajada que se me había escapado fue el detonante para ponerlo furioso. Hace mucho tiempo que no me reía.

-¡¿Pero qué mierda haces niñata?

El estaba hecha una furia gritando insultos bastante corteses comparados a los del internado.

-Oye, amigo, solo fue una pequeña bromilla, y es que tú cara, debiste verla, además…

Antes de acabar mi discurso sinsentido el salió disparado de la habitación sacudiéndose la cara. Mi conciencia estaba limpia, el se lo había buscado al entrar en mi habitación sin permiso.

Salí del dormitorio camino al ático, donde estaban todos mis _juguetes_. Hoy todo el mundo iba a saber quien era _Sakura Haruno_.

-Sakura…

Y al escuchar esa voz, supe que mis planes se habían ido a la mierda.

-Ino…-dije dando la vuelta hermana -la saludé con mi mejor sonrisa de inocencia, al ver quien era su acompañante. El invasor.

Saltó encima mío para abrazarme y besarme, cursilerías de hermanas mayores. Pude sentir la mirada de burla del sujeto sobre mí. La separe de mí con mucho esfuerzo y me incomodó que me mirara con tanta ternura. Ya no era una cría. Todos se había esforzado por cambiar eso.

-Sakura Haruno, este es Sasuke Uchiha, mi mejor amigo y padrino de bodas.

Esperen.

¿Ino se iba a casar? ¿Con quién?

¿Sasuke Uchiha? ¿El genio matemático que ganó un Nobel a la corta edad de veintiséis años?

Mejor dicho, Sasuke Uchiha genio de veintisiete años, mi ejemplo a seguir y última victima de mi reciente estúpida broma. Tierra trágame.

-Pero parece que ya se conocen -añadió mi hermana con una femenina y fresca risita.

Una lucha de miradas de superioridad se incubaba entre el nenito de mamá y yo. Ino me tomó del brazo y me metió en el lavabo principal con la excusa de ponerme bonita para los invitados.

Mis padres seguramente sabían que me encontraba aquí. No se presentaron para recibirme como imaginaba. Ni siquiera mi padre.

No me importaba entonces ¿por qué me dolía tanto?

* * *

**Gracias por leer.**

**Mientras más reviews obtenga mas rápido actualizaré y mas largos serán los capítulos, de todos modos gracias por el simple echo de leer mi historia.**

**Atte. Lady Baba**


	3. Chapter 3

**Espero que les guste! Perdon por el retraso y quiero que sepan que estare actulizando esta semana. Tambien voy a subir nuevas historias!**

**XoXo Lady B.**

* * *

_Sin Códigos _

_By _

_Lady Baba_

* * *

**Capítulo III**

* * *

Nunca había sido fanática de la moda como Ino, pero tenía mis trucos para verme bien, o eso creía.

Me sentó en el taburete de baño y me maquilló casi imperceptiblemente, conocía demasiado a mi hermana y sabía que ella no permitiría que la opacara en ningún sentido existente.

El atuendo que me eligió era bastante simple pero elegante, unos jeans claros desgastados y una remera beiege ajustada de un solo hombro con algunas piedras incrustadas. Me prestó unos zapatos negros de tacón con los cuales apenas podía mantenerme en pie. Mi pelo estaba suelto y lacio.

Ahora me encontraba más "presentable" según ella. Cuando salí del tocador Sasuke se me quedó mirando entre sorprendido y extrañado ¿Tan mal m e encontraba antes? Por su mirada la respuesta era obvia.

-Bueno –carraspeó un poco para que le prestáramos atención. –Es tiempo de bajar.

Y llegó el momento que tanto odiaba. Estaba segura de cómo sería. Cuando bajara las escaleras todos se quedarían callados mirando a la oveja negra de la familia Haruno. Luego de compararme con Ino y verificar todos mis defectos sonreirían hipócritamente y vendrían a darme la bienvenida educadamente. Yo agradecería a cada invitado por venir a la fiesta y recibirme aunque no conociera ni siquiera a la mitad de ellos. Hipocresía, una de mis más odiadas acciones.

Pero no sucedió como lohabía pensado, cuando iba bajando pude notar el ambiente cálido y familiar, la chimenea estaba encendida y los grupos de invitados hablaban cortésmente entre ellos. Pude divisar a un rubio alto y bronceado atragantándose con la comida en el buffet.

Curiosamente su vista se desvió hacia mí, me hizo sentir bastante incómoda.

-¡Sakura-chan! –-gritó mientras se habalanzaba sobre mí. -¡Ya estaba queriendo conocer a mi nueva hermanita!

_5 minutos después… _

Mi gran entrada no había resultado como lo esperaba, este tal "Naruto" no era nada menos que el prometido de mi hermana. Al haberme atacado no me dio más opción que emplear una de las llaves de lucha que una compañera de instituto me había enseñado tiempo atrás.

Los primeros en socorrerlo fueron su futura esposa y el padrino. Cuando me disponía a marcharme alguien me tomó del hombro.

-Ha sido un largo tiempo, Sakura-chan.

-Si, lo ha sido, Oka-san –-contesté a su saludo tan cortésmente que me sorprendí a mí misma, me di cuenta inmediatamente que había perdido la confianza en mi madre y que difícilmente volvería recuperarla.

-Ven, tu padre quiere verte –-su tono frío y cortante no me sorprendió en absoluto, sabía que no había sido lo que ella esperaba, pero ¿acaso no me había extrañado después de estos cinco años? Lo dudaba.

Y allí estaba él, con sus arrugas y su sonrisa picarona, ahora era más alta que él, se veía pequeño y frágil.

Abrió los brazos esperando que sucumbiera a ellos y lo abrazara, cosa que necesitaba de sobremanera y no pude resistirme.

-Pero mira nada más, te has convertido en toda una mujer adulta, Saku, estoy orgulloso de ti.

Y esas palabras fueron suficientes para hacerme sonreir. De esa manera fue como si fuéramos solo nosotros dos en esa gra habitación.

-Gracias, papá, no sabes lo que te he extrañado… -pero como lo bueno nunca dura…

-¡Sakura, le debes una disculpa a Naruto! ¡Siques siendo una niñata idiota! –-me susurró Ino con la rabia corriéndole por las venas.

Saludé a todos los invitados que se interponían en mi camino hasta que llegué donde estaba el tal Naruto sentado en un sillón de cuero blanco. Me sonrió de forma zorruna resaltando las cicatrices en sus mejillas haciéndole ver verdaderamente juvenil y encantador.

-Oye, lamento lo de hace un rato.

-No te preocupes, Sakura-chan, yo no tuve que haberte saludado con tanta efusividad, después de todo tu no me conoces –-dijo haciendo lucir sus dotes para la cordialidad, chico listo.

Sellé esa disculpa con una sonrisa. Pero no faltó que el padrino aportara su opinión.

-Dobe, una chica acabó de derribarte y tu te disculpas, parece que el golpe acaba de afectarte el cerebro.

Naruto quedó rojo de cólera e Ino se tapó la boca con la mano, un sutil gesto que decía que se estaba divirtiendo.

-Oye, Sasuke, tienes un poco de talco aquí –dije señalando su mejilla derecha. –-No te limpiaste bien.

Me miró y dijo:

-Será mejor que yo y Sakura vayamos a ver las bebidas, me parece que el vino se está agotando.

Tan rápido como dijo eso me tomó del codo pese a mis protestas y me guió hacia la cocina.

-¡Pero si eres un animal! -le errebaté mi brazo de un tirón bastante exagerado de mi parte. –-No lo vuelvas a hacer, no soy una muñequita de trapo para que me vayas arrastrando por la vida.

Me miró con bastante intriga, tanta que me puse incómoda pero no deje que viera eso poniendo mi mejor cara de póker.

-Me debes unas disculpas.

-No me voy a disculpar porque seas un imbécil.

Nustros rostros estaban my cerca, podía sentir su aliento furioso en mi flequillo. Su boca era masculina e inflexible.

¡Demonios! ¡Tenía que reaccionar!

Pero caí como una principiante. Sus labios eran fríos y suaves , una combinación exquisita. Acaricié su pecho y él me rodeó la cintura con las manos. Besaba de maravilla. Pero algo en mi cabeza hizo click. Mi instinto me decía que me alejara de él, que huyera y me encerrara en mi habitación. Me separé de repente, di media vuelta y salí disparada de ese pasillo.

¡Soy tan estúpida!

De todos los hombres del planeta tuve que meterme con el mejor amigo de Ino. Mierda. Mierda. Mierda.

Ni siquiera lo conocía.

Practicamente corrí una carrera hasta llegar al lavavo más cercano. Cerré con ceguro la puerta y cuendo me miré en el espejo pude darme cuenta que estaba llorando.

_¿Por qué?_

Esa era la pregunta que siempre me hacía a mi misma. Lo que sentía en ese momento era una mierda, mi estómago se removía y lo inminente llegó. El vómito salió de mi boca quemandó mi garganta y dejando un asqueroso sabor amargo.

Me lavé como pude y mojé mi cuello para aplacar el calor que sentía. Mi reflejo lucía demacrado y sin vida. Estaba muerta ¿Este era el precio que tenía que pagar por el silencio? Abrí la puerta y me escabullí por las sombras hasta llegar a mi habitación. Lo único que quería era dormir hasta olvidar _esos_ ojos negros.

Maldito seas _Sai_.

* * *

**¿Que les pareció?**


End file.
